The Wager
by PurtFiend
Summary: Previously I wrote a story with a drunk Kurt. Now I have written a story with a drunk Puck. There a little humour, a little romance, a little angst, a little slash and a bit of strong language. I hope you like it. I don't own Glee.
1. Chapter 1

The Wager

Mike and Matt intensely scanned the dancing students moving and swaying to the music.

"There has to be somebody here he hasn't kissed. All of the Cheerios are out. He's already dated Rachel so she's out." Matt muttered as his eyes moved about the room.

"There are most likely several girls here he hasn't kissed; what we need is someone who doesn't want to kiss him." Mike reminded his friend.

They both slumped down lower in the plastic chairs that lined the walls of the auditorium. The dance was hosted by their school, celebrating the New Directions win at the sectionals. The Lima Losers were finely winners! They had been in high spirits earlier in the evening, joining in with the other dancing students, but now they were on a mission to find someone that will resist Noah Puckerman.

"Maybe we should give up and forget the bet." Matt suggested.

"What! And let Puck continue to crow about what a great womanizer he is?"

"He's been drinking; you know how braggy he gets when he gets a few shots down him."

"He's intolerable tonight. He just won't shut up! For once I'd like to prove him wrong."

"We should go easy on him, this whole Finn, Quinn thing is bugging him. That's why he's drinking and bragging." Matt argued reasonably.

Mike wasn't buying it. "This is the perfect time to bring him down a notch or two! He's drunk and he'll be sloppy. Everybody knows what he's done to Quinn so none of the girls will want to touch him."

"How about Miss Pillsbury? She's a germophobe, he wouldn't even be able to get near her!"

"Yeah! And if Mr. Shue finds out about the bet he'll throw us out of Glee for sure. It's a shame Sue Sylvester wasn't here. If he tried anything with her she would feed him his own kidney."

"That's for sure!" chuckled Matt, mentally picturing it. "Right up through his ass!"

"We need a strong woman like that. What about Mercedes? She won't take any guff." Mike suggested.

"No way! You know how good Puck is, if she falls for his lines and then finds out it's a bet, she'll really be hurt."

"Well we can see who you're sweet on!" laughed Mike

"What about Tina?" Matt nudged and winked.

"Let's leave the pair of them out of it, deal?"

"Deal."

"Too bad there aren't any "out" Lesbians in our school. Puck won't be able to smarm his way around a dyke."

"Kurt's the only "out" gay, too bad he wasn't a Lesbian, he would be ideal." mused Matt.

"That's it! Kurt! He's perfect!" exclaimed Mike.

"No way Puck will agree to that!"

"I don't know, I swear I saw Puck checking out Kurt's ass while he was dancing. If Puck is drunk enough to let his inhibitions go, he might just agree to it."

"I'm in! I'd pay my part of the bet to see those two at it!" laughed Matt

"That's the best part! Kurt can hardly stand him after all the bullying Puck's put him through. Puck won't have a snowball's chance in hell."

"Let's go find Mr. Puckerman!"

"Wait, we have to plan this out carefully to get Puck to do it. And I think I know what might work."

After discussing their strategy, the two boys found Puck where they left him. He smiled brightly at the pair, opened his jacket and offered the pair a small bottle of booze he had tucked away in his inside pocket, which they declined. He shrugged his shoulders and helped himself.

"Well boys, have you found the woman I'm supposed to romance?"

"We think so," Matt answered glancing sideways at Mike, smiling.

"Who's the lucky woman, that gets a taste of Puck The Great."

"Kurt Hummel" Mike announced with Matt snorting in the background.

"Come on guys! I said a girl, not a goddamned queer!"

"He's our choice. He's smart and has too much class to buy into your bullshit. You'll never get him to kiss you."

"I don't want him to kiss me! He's a dude!"

"And don't forget good taste, Mike" added Matt. "After all Kurt's totally in love with Finn – just most of the girls."

"What!?" Puck sat up straight. "Hummel is lusting after Finn?"

"Like we said, he has class. He's in love with Finn, he doesn't lust after him. That's your area of expertise."

"Maybe we should pick someone else, Mike" offered Matt giving him a wink as they slowly drew Puck in. "With Finn in the picture, Puck doesn't stand a chance with Kurt. We should give him a fair shot at least."

"Fuck you guys!" growled Puck, "I told you I can seduce any woman in this school, and if I can seduce any woman, than I can seduce some prancy gay boy!"

"Okay, if you can get Kurt Hummel to kiss you on the lips passionately, then we will bow to your superior abilities and pay you 100 bucks." said Mike.

"BUT, if you can't get him to kiss you (and no kissing him first) then you owe us 100 bucks AND you have to stop bragging about what a great ladies' man you are." Matt chimed in.

"Deal." Uttered Puck disgustedly and the boys shook hands on it. "Well I'd better go find the little fag and get it over and done with. Hummel, you're toast!" he said with a little more bravado then he felt.

As Puck moved off in search of Kurt, the two boys high fived each other and laughed. "Let's look for Kurt as well so we can get ring-side seats for the main event." giggled Matt and the pair moved off in the other direction to circle around.

"And now for a little insurance" smiled Mike as he took out his phone to ring Kurt's number.

* * * * *

"You did what?! You, Ass! Thanks a lot! Now what am I supposed to do?! Idiots!!" spat Kurt harshly as he jabbed the off button on his phone.

"What happened?" asked Mercedes as she watched Kurt jam the phone in his pocket.

"Dumb and Dumber – I mean Matt and Mike. They just bet Puck 100 dollars that he can't get me to kiss him." Kurt fumed.

"What?!" shrieked Mercedes

"Apparently, I'm supposed to be the punch line of a really bad joke. Puck is looking for me right now to charm his way into getting me to kiss him."

"I'll cut him off at the pass," hissed Mercedes "In fact I'll cut him off at the knees! Then I'll shove the lower half of his legs down the throats of those two scumbags!"

"You go after the idiot scumbags, I'll deal with Noah Puckerman." stated Kurt decisively.

"What are you going to do?"

"First I'll let him string out his line, I'm curious as to why girls fall for it. Then I'll hang him out to dry,"

"Kurt, he's tricky. Don't fall for any of his shit." his friend warned.

"Don't worry! Noah Puckerman is toast!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I reused and fixed up line from my previous story. I think it works better here.

**Chapter 2 - The Set Up**

Noah may have started off in a great hurry to find Kurt. But once he left Mike and Matt's company he slowed down almost to a stop, he raked his hand through his hair roughly. "How the hell did you find yourself in this situation, you ass!" he muttered under his breath at himself.

The fuckers played him! They used his constant need to compete with Finn against him and now he had to kiss a fag! He had to kiss Kurt. Kurt! His feelings were all messed up around Kurt. He had a sort of strange revulsion/attraction reaction to Kurt that he was scared of and didn't want to explore. Now he had to face it because of those two so-called friends.

"Relax!" he told himself, "it's just a kiss. He has lips like anyone else. Just close your eyes and imagine yourself kissing a girl." he signed. The problem was even with his eyes closed he knew he would be intensely aware that he was kissing Kurt.

But would Kurt kiss him! That was the part he would have to work on. Over the years, he had taken his confused desires around Kurt, out on the smaller boy by bullying him mercilessly. Now he had to convince the boy to kiss him? He had his work cut for him, that's for sure. The best thing, he decided, was to go with what always worked for him in the past. Be true to himself, be sincere (at the time) and enjoy the moment. "Fuck! I'm going to earn every dollar of that 100 bucks!"

Puck stopped in his tracks when he spotted Kurt on his own sitting on a bench against the wall. Things were looking up at least. Kurt was on his own, so he didn't have to get rid of his rottweiler friend Mercedes. Kurt was looking all lost and alone like a little puppy waiting to be picked up. Even better! Puck's predator instincts kicked in and he smiled, with his confidence was back in full force, he circled around to his prey…

Kurt meanwhile, was doing his best to look lost, alone and helpless. He watched Puck approach with anticipation. He wanted to hide any expression that might give him away, but his one eyebrow arched up unconsciously as he thought, _Welcome to my parlor, said the spider to the fly._

Puck threw himself onto the bench and smiled at Kurt. He had wanted to approach him a bit more gracefully but botched his landing at the last moment, but he brazened it out and hoped his slow sexy smile would mask his wobbly entrance. "Hi there Kurt, what are you doing all on your lonesome?"

"Hello Noah," replied the boy haughtily. "Since when have we been on a first name basis? What do you want?"

_Yikes!_ Thought Noah, this isn't going to be easy. "Hey we're teammates aren't we, on Glee and in football. Now with the regionals coming up, we'll be working together closer than ever. We should get to know each other."

"Just like that? Forget the slushie facials, the dumpster dives and the locker bodychecks and just be friends? I don't think so." Kurt replied looking quite skeptical.

"I most humbly apologize for all that stuff. I have laid off you since I started glee." added Puck hopefully.

"That's not good enough; I want to know why you feel you have to bully me. Is it the way that I am? Am I really that scary?" Kurt asked.

_You have no idea!_ Puck thought as he wondered how he was going to answer the question with enough truth in it to fool Kurt. "I admit it you're fun to bully." Puck said at last looking straight at Kurt.

"Fun!?"

"Yeah, you don't act like the rest of the geeks when we terrorize them. You are completely original and I like that about you. The other geeks are all "agghhh! Why me! Why me! Please don't! Whhhaaaaaa!!" Puck imitated his other victims, comically throwing his hands up and cringing while mugging a terrified face.

He looked over at Kurt again, "But you, you stand there so drama queeny, so brave and resigned to your fate, like Joan of Arc waiting to be burned at the stake. Even though you are dwarfed by all these hulking guys, you stand your ground, and say your last words with great dignity before we throw you into the dumpster. And your last words! I used to wait eagerly to hear what they were gonna be. There's the classic 'You'll all be working for me in the future.' OR 'When I come back to this loser town in my sporty XK8 Convertable, you'll be tripping all over yourselves just to clean it!' Then when you started handing over you coat to Finn to hold so it didn't get dirty… Ha ha! That is style man! And you have buckets of it!" Puck finished, surprised at himself for meaning every word of it. He did admire Kurt.

He could tell the comments hit home, Kurt sat up straighter and looked rather pleased.

"You continued to dump me in the dumpster 'cause you liked my style? I should hate you for that." Kurt said without rancor.

"Yeah you should, but I hope you don't." Puck responded with a bit more feeling then he intended. He leaned towards Kurt and nudged him playfully with his shoulder. He was rewarded with a big smile and a small giggle from the other boy. Yep! Kurt the ice glacier was slowly melting.

_He's good!_ Kurt admitted to himself as he realized how flattered he was that he was Puck's favorite victim. He couldn't believe that Puck not only noticed his comments before being chucked into the dumpster, but remembered them. It was like having a fan and a bully rolled into one. Somehow it reminded him of Lady Gaga and her song, 'Bad Romance'. Kurt mentally shook himself and paid closer attention to Puck. He needed to be on his guard.

"Hey do you want a slug of this as a sort of peace offering?" asked Puck opening his jacket to reveal a small bottle in his inside pocket.

"No thanks," said Kurt "But please, go ahead! Imbibe!" Puck looked around to see if any teacher was watching and the lifted the bottle out of his pocket. He took a swig of it and slipped it back into place.

Kurt and Puck fell into conversation about school, Glee, and the sudden disappearance of Sue Sylvester. This was the first time in his life, that Kurt actually had a conversation with Noah Puckerman. He often wondered why Finn could like such a boy. Now he could see that he had seen only a small fraction of the complex person that was Noah Puckerman. Puck asked him questions and seemed attentive as Kurt answered them. He would take a long pause as if he were mulling over Kurt's comment before answering. He was very lively and engaging and would stop every now and again to laugh or chuckle at his own jokes he spotted throughout the conversation. He was even quicker to laugh at Kurt's witty comments and could actually add to them with his own comic replies.

Kurt found that he was really enjoying himself immensely, sitting and chatting with this rather handsome young man. He was glad he knew about the bet as he watched Puck skillfully reel him in. If he hadn't known about the bet he would have been a goner for sure. Kurt sighed and quietly wished it was real, rather then a pathetic sham.

"Hey that's an interesting ring." Puck said as he reached for Kurt's hand and gently pulled it over to his lap to examine the intricate and delicate design in silver and gold.

"It was my mother's favorite ring" Kurt managed to choke out as he was slammed with the sudden tactile presence of Noah's hand on his and the feel of the soft denim over the hard muscle of his leg.

Puck smiled and looked deep into Kurt's wide eyes. "It's beautiful" he breathed.

_**Danger! Danger!**_ The warning klaxons sounded off in Kurt's head as he struggled to gain control of the situation. _Shit! Shit! But this guy is good!_ He marveled at how easily Puck gained access to his hand and how naturally he still held it, stroking it lightly between his two hands.

Puck started examining Kurt's fingers, turning his hand gently one way and then the other all the while cradling it carefully. Puck commented on how nice they looked and teased him about getting manicures.

"I'm surprised you don't wear nail polish." Puck chuckled, "Your hands are softer than most of the girls I know. Hey, don't you work with you Dad sometimes in the garage? How do you keep your hands looking so nice?" asked Puck all innocent like a snake as he played with Kurt's fingers.

Kurt swallowed hard. "Oh you know, there a lot of good products on the market. I spend way too much money I guess." He had to cross his legs quickly in case Puck noticed his arousal as the football player ran his thumb up the inside of Kurt's arm.

"You're an interesting mixture of soft and hard," cooed Puck "Your skin is soft but your muscles on your arm are well developed, the same with your thigh." Puck placed a hand on Kurt's thigh and squeezed lightly.

"It's probably the dancing," Kurt managed to squeak out as he shifted his leg away from Puck's grip and managed to retract his hand back to his own lap.

Puck allowed him to retreat but turned into Kurt and placed one of his hands on the bench behind Kurt's back. He placed his free hand lightly on Kurt's knee, his fingers moving in lazy circles through the fabric of Kurt's pants. Puck gazed deeply into Kurt's eyes.

Puck smiled, _This is almost too easy_ he thought as he looked at Kurt. He knew exactly what the signs were when his prey was going to give in, and Kurt had all of them. The dilated pupils, the shallow breathing and the mouth opened just a tiny bit.

"I never noticed how beautiful your eyes are. I can't tell if they're blue or green."

"They're sort of bluey green or greeny blue depending on the light." Kurt whispered.

_Trussst in me. Trussst in me. Closssse your eyes, trussssst in meeeee_. Puck always said those lines from his favorite childhood film "The Jungle Book" to himself before he moved in for the kill.

"And your lips are so plump and kissable" Puck purred as he moved in slowly.

Instead of moving in as well, Kurt pulled away, leaning his head back away from Puck. The football player was surprized but wasn't too put out. He knew it was going to be a bit harder since the bet was that Kurt had to kiss him first, but he was still in the game. He remembered Kurt was a guy and therefore probably needed a more direct approach.

"Come on! Playin' hard to get Kurt? Or just plain hard." He joked as he slipped the hand he had on Kurt's knee down towards Kurt's crotch.

He was in complete and utter shock when Kurt violently shoved him back and leaped to his feet.

"Don't touch me you fucking Ass!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - All Bets Are Off**

"Huh?" gasped Puck

"I don't like you pawing me, you great hairy Ape!" hissed Kurt as he started down at Puck with hate-filled eyes. His whole body was shaking with rage as he realized just how close Puck had come to winning his stupid, juvenile bet. "Mike phoned me and told me what you three shit heads were planning."

Puck's face paled. "Fuck! He told you about the bet?"

"Damn straight, he did. You can go fuck yourself if you think I would ever dream of kissing you!" spat Kurt his hands balling into fists.

"We can still make this work Kurt." said Puck desperately grasping at straws, seeing all his plans turn into dust.

"What?!!"

"Look they are betting 100 bucks against you kissing me. We can make some money. You kiss me and we'll split the winnings 50/50."

"I won't kiss you for 50 measly bucks!

"Okay 75 bucks then, I'll take 25."

"I won't kiss you for 100 or even a 1000 dollars, you idiot. I don't kiss for money; I'm not a man-whore like you!"

"I'm not a man-whore!" Puck answered heatedly "I was trying to be practical and save the situation."

"Save what situation? You three cooked this up as some sort of frat-boy punking with me as the victim. I'd sooner be thrown in the dumpster then put up with this shitfest!" Kurt turned to leave but Puck grabbed his hand to make him stay.

"Wait Kurt, please! We can still work this out." Puck pleaded.

Kurt stared back at him, simply amazed. Was the jock thick or something? "Puck, there is nothing on earth that you can say that will convince me to stay here with you."

"I'll grovel." Puck swallowed and then added "Pathetically."

"Okay! Now this I have to see." Kurt sat back down on the bench. "Grovel away! Amuse me."

Puck sat back on the bench. He had bought himself a few minutes but he knew Kurt would grow bored quickly. He decided to start in a comic vein and see where that took him.

He gripped both hands in a desperate prayer position. "Please, please, please, PLEASE!! Kiss me?"

Kurt was decidedly unimpressed. "Why should I?" he asked. "And don't you dare say you desperately need the money."

"Because – I need you to." mumbled Puck, his head down not daring to look up at Kurt.

This remark sparked Kurt's interest. "What exactly do you mean by 'I need you to?'" asked Kurt.

"Why did you think Mike and Matt picked you out of anyone here? It wasn't because you're a joke, it's because I am. They said they picked you because you had class and style and good taste and that you were way too smart to fall for the likes of me." Puck stopped; it was so hard to go on. He should quit and slink away but he felt compelled to express his feelings to Kurt. The words came out all in a rush.

"When they told me you had feelings for Finn, I agreed to do it. Damn that Finn! He doesn't even try and the best looking girls' just swarm all over him. Look at Quinn, I will be the father of her baby and I was ready to be a responsible Dad and support her and she won't let me. She wants him, even now after he rejected her. And now I find out you like him and he probably doesn't even appreciate it. I would. I'd appreciate all you have to offer." He knew the booze was making him babble, but he couldn't help himself.

"Puck," Kurt replied patiently, "I see now that you have had a rough time lately what with everything that's going on. But honestly, I think you're just drunk and feeling sorry for yourself. You don't need some gay boy kissing you to make you feel you're worth something. Besides, it's not worth it, to endure all the name calling and hatred of the jocks, if I kiss you.

"Don't worry," said Puck as he brushed that remark aside. "I can handle the jocks. I'll feed them some story, they won't bother me.

"I was referring to myself." Kurt replied icily starting to get up.

Puck grabbed his arm again and blurted, "Wait! I - I WANT you to kiss me."

"What?"

" I want you to kiss me! I like and admire you and want to be desired by you. I want to kiss you back, but I'm not as brave as you to be myself, up front." Puck looked a picture of misery as he continued.

"If you were a girl and you were walking to school, I could smile at my football buddies and say 'see you later guys, I'm going a huntin' after that foxy girl.' But because you're a guy, I have to say ' there goes Hummel, I think that little fag needs to taken out with the trash.'

If you were a girl and you were wearing that new designer hat you were wearing the other day, I could say 'Hey sexy, that hat really suits you; you look adorable' - instead I have to say "Nice hat Hummel, can you possibly look any gayer?'

And when I see you in the halls - if you were a girl, I could stop and flirt with you and everything would be great, instead because you are boy and gay, I have to body-check you into the lockers to have any kind of connection with you."

Puck swallowed and gazed intently at Kurt. "If you were a girl and I wanted to kiss you. All I would have to do is romance you a little, gather you up in my arms and plant my lips on yours. But you're a boy, so I have to bide my time and hope that a couple of wise guys will come along with some stupid bet or crazy dare so that I can kiss you. I have to take somethng that is sweet and make it into a cruel joke, just so I can remain cool and popular at school." I want what I want but I'm a coward and a fake."

Puck signed and then continued," I look at you and you are who you are no matter what. You wear what you want to and say what you want to, damn what anybody else thinks. You are really strong and I like that, and I want you to like me back. Even though I'm a bit of a dickhead. Do you understand?"

Kurt smiled "Christ Puckerman! You're complicated piece of work."

"So are you!" Puck countered smiling "You are a work out and a half, you've got me sweating bullets."

"Well your hard work has paid off. That was probably the biggest line of bull shit I have ever heard. But I admit it, you've warmed my heart."

"Does that mean you'll kiss me?"

"Yes! I shall bestow a kiss on you so you can win your100 bucks."

"And turn a frog into a prince?"

"You had better not be inferring that I'm a princess." Kurt warned him jokingly.

Puck answered innocently. "I wouldn't dream of it your highness."

"Do you want your kiss or not."

"Yes please!"

* * * * * *

Afterwards, Kurt watched Puck as he did a touch down victory dance in front of a very dejected Mike and Matt. They were glaring back at him annoyed. Mercedes was staring at Kurt with a "What the hell happened!? look on her face.

Kurt wasn't sure himself what actually happened. The verbal sparring between him and Puck was fun but the whole episode was a little anti-climactic. It was probably the kiss.

Kurt had leaned into Puck and placed his lips on the jock's lips. Puck opened his mouth and smashed his lips down on Kurt's face sort of engulfing his lips. Puck soon adjusted himself so he was kissing the smaller boy's mouth, but left a wet slobbery ring all around Kurt's lips, and then that's when Puck's tongue slithered in. Kurt almost gagged, what with the alcohol taste mixed with potato chips.

As Puck leaned over him, Kurt had to fling his arms around the bigger boy's neck, not in great passion, but to keep his balance so his head didn't bash against the wall.

It was over almost as soon as it begun, with Puck breaking contact and whooping with glee. Luckily Kurt was holding on tightly, or he would have ended up sprawled on the floor. Puck smiled down at Kurt giving him quick peck on his lips – well the side of his mouth actually, because he missed again - Puck then pumped his arm down with his hand closed in a fist. He jumped up from the bench and raced over to the two surprised boys.

So that was Kurt's first real kiss. Whoop-dee-doo!

"What a screaming faggot!" he heard someone mutter and Kurt looked around to see who said it. That's when he noticed the other students and the decidedly unfriendly atmosphere that was brewing. A lot of students had simply stopped dancing and stared openly at him. Many of the guys were scowling, while the girls were whispering and giggling. Kurt got up and quickly looked around for Mr. Shuester.

What a disaster! _I knew this would happen. Damn Noah Puckerman, he struts off oblivious, full of himself and I'm stuck in this gay hell._

* * * *

A/N: Ha! After proof-reading this the third time I realized Kurt is sort of channelling Charlton Heston in Planet of the Apes when he says his first line. The actual line in the movie is, "Take your stinkin' paws off me, you damn dirty ape." It wasn't intentional but it amused me so I'm keeping it in. His last line - referring to gay hell, was intentional, it's a line from the movie, To Wong Foo, Thanks for Everything, Judy Nemar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Pay Day!**

Kurt had been feeling tired and listless all day. He was glad it was the weekend so he didn't have to face school for another couple of days. He was feeling a little better after talking to Mercedes on the phone. It seemed that the Glee club was going to support him, including Mike and Matt.

On Monday they were going to form a phalanx around him to protect him from dumpster dives, slushie facials or worse. Finn was all for kicking Puck's butt for causing trouble, but was talked out of it eventually. Nobody had heard from Puck and Mercedes wanted to ask Mr. Shue to kick him out of the Glee club. Kurt pleaded with her not to, since he was the one that kissed the jock even though he was supposed to know better.

Kurt sighed. Why did he go and kiss Noah? Why did he believe all that crap Puck had spewed? He had always thought he was smarter than that. Oh well, live and learn! He'll have to be wiser next time he ran into a guy like Noah Puckerman.

"Crap!" Kurt muttered when he heard the front door bell. "I told Mercedes I didn't need any hand holding." He propelled himself off the couch and ambled over to the front door.

"Hey Kurt." said Puck; he was hunched over with his hands in his pockets looking decidedly sheepish.

"Yes?" replied Kurt coolly. His eyebrows shot up in surprise as he looked at Puck. One of Puck's eyes was a big purplely mass, swollen shut and the other was bruised and blood shot. He had a gash on his cheek that was surrounded by bruising. His nose had a white bandage on it and his knuckles where skinned and swollen.

"Can I come in? We need to talk."

Kurt hesitated, he didn't want to talk; he just wanted the whole sorry business to be over. "I won't stay long," Puck stated, "I have to go and pick up my sister from girl scouts."

Against Kurt's better judgment he let the larger boy inside.

Puck turned to Kurt once he got in the room. "Look, yesterday, I was pretty drunk and I –"

"Save your breath, Puckerman!" Kurt cut in savagely. "I don't want to hear that you were too drunk to know what you were doing. That it was just a joke and meant nothing. That you're straight and wouldn't dream of kissing a gay boy if you weren't plastered." Kurt eyes started to smart. Damn it! He wasn't going cry in front of this gorilla.

"I wasn't going to say that!" retorted Puck hotly. "I was going to apologize for being too drunk to notice what was happening to you after you kissed me! I heard that things got pretty ugly for you at the party."

"Well, I thought it prudent to leave early."

"Was it true that you had to ask Mr. Shue to escort you to your car?"

"Yeah, and I think I made the right choice, judging by your looks."

"It's true, me and a few of my ex-friends had a bit of a bust up after the party. It started out civil enough. They said that they would drive me home since I had a few, but once we got out in the parking lot, things got a bit prickly. One of the guys asked me - why did I let that little fag kiss me - I knew the question would be coming and I planned on saying, 'Matt and Mike bet me I wouldn't have the stomach to get the ugliest chick in the room to kiss me, and after we agreed and shook on it, those evil bustards picked Hummel!' They would have laughed at the joke played on me and slapped me on the back and would have taken me home."

Puck paused and looked at Kurt. "Instead, I said, 'you mean Kurt? I wanted him to kiss me 'cause I like him and he's totally hot. And ever since I screwed your mother; she's so butt-ugly and skanky, she totally turned me off women.' It sort of went downhill from there." Puck smiled "I guess it must have been the booze talking."

Kurt laughed, "Must have been. It couldn't be that you suddenly turned all noble and heroic on me."

Puck puffed his chest out and took an exaggerated super hero stance looking incredibly pleased with himself. His face broke into a big lopsided grin, although it looked more like a grimace with his temporarily disfigured face.

Kurt caught his breath, thoroughly awed. That bruised and battered face was the most stunningly beautiful thing he'd ever seen. _I could fall utterly and hopelessly in love with this guy if I'm not careful._

"Mike and Matt came along helped me out and they drove me home." Puck continued while he walked over flopped down on the couch and stretched out while Kurt sat down beside him. "Boy! That pit-bull girlfriend of yours phoned me and was really ragging on me!"

"Mercedes? I'm not surprised. She can be a bit over-protective, sometimes."

Puck looked down and played with the fringe on the cushion he was leaning on. Without looking at Kurt he said, "She told me that mine was your first kiss."

"Yes that's true."

"How was it?"

"It was fine."

"That's not what she said. She was mad as hell, saying I ruined your first kiss."

"She's making more out of it than she needs to. It was a bit sloppy but sort of sweet."

"Sounds fucking awful!"

"It wasn't that bad, honest!"

"Mercedes said and I quote, 'Kurt said your tongue sort of flopped around inside his mouth like a freshly caught trout, thrown in the bottom of a boat.' Is that true?"

"I was angry with you at the time and I guess I was a little bit catty."

"So? What was it really like then?"

"Honestly? It wasn't floppy, really more hard and direct. It reminded me of the Alien in the Alien movies, you know how the tongue comes out and it has another mouth on it that snaps open and shut. Kurt demonstrated by shooting his arm out straight from beside his face and making quick snapping motions with his hand. Kurt laughed at the sight of Puck's horrified face.

"Shit man! I prefer you being catty than honest!"

"Oh Come on Noah! I'm teasing you - you were fine - you were drunk. I'm sure you are a great kisser normally."

"Damn right I am! I am The. Best. Kisser. In fact, I want to make up for the lousy first kiss I gave you."

"What? Are you going to turn back time and kiss me properly? You can't take back a first kiss."

"No, but I can make your second kiss so kick-ass good that you forget the first one."

"You want to kiss me again?"

"Yep!"

"Without any bets or dares of any kind?"

"Nope! This is all for you - and me."

"Okay."

Puck reached over and placed his hand on the side of Kurt's face and stroked the boy's cheek softly with his thumb. As he moved in, Kurt closed his eyes not sure what would happen next. Noah pressed his lips onto Kurt's with just the right amount of pressure as he coaxed the smaller boy's lips open. They both sunk gently into the cushions and Kurt wrapped his arms around Puck neck so he could get as close he could to the other boy.

Kurt sighed, what a difference this kiss was! Puck gradually cranked up the passion and Kurt matched it. Soon Puck's tongue was playfully and lightly joining Kurt's as they kissed deeper. Kurt couldn't help moaning with pleasure. Time seemed stand still and Kurt wasn't sure at all where his lips ended and Puck's began, their mouths were fused together so seamlessly, so perfectly matched. At some point the kiss ended but Puck made up for it by giving Kurt light kisses on his eyes and cheeks and finally his nose. Kurt finally gave one last sigh and opened his eyes. Puck was looking deep into his eyes with a huge grin.

"Well? How was that?" Puck asked

"That was gold!" panted Kurt. "From now on any man who kisses me will have to measure up to that."

Puck smiled. "You know, how you kiss back is just as important, you aced it dude. You're a very good kisser."

"Thanks, I have a good teacher."

Puck suddenly frowned, "Man I hate to do this, but I gotta go and pick up my sister."

"That's too bad; I would have liked my second kiss to end up as my first make out session." Kurt replied shy but flirty.

Puck just smiled and headed towards the door. He stopped, hesitated, and then turned to Kurt.

"Um. Tell you what. I'd be very happy and honored if you let me be the one to take you out on your first date and maybe we'll have that first make out session."

Kurt's face lit up. "Oh! That would be wonderful!"

"How about tomorrow afternoon? I could take you out to a movie and a good meal. After all, I'm rolling in dough since I won this bet!"

"Sounds perfect, Noah!" Kurt replied rewarding him and all his efforts with a blazing smile.

**The End**

A/N Happy New Year every one!


End file.
